


Her Father's Daughter

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: 2 of the most important things in Mike Lawson's life is his Daughter Tasha and Baseball. What happens when the two worlds collide? AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my newest fic, this is AU. It's basically a what if Mike Lawson had a kid. I'm sorry for any errors! I try to catch every mistake but i don't have a beta. Hope ya'll enjoy it!!! Please leave feedback!

Tasha Lawson made her way into her house surprised to see her dad in the living room looking through his boxes. 

"Daddy?" She asked stepping into the room. 

"Hey punk." He said as she hugged him. 

"Here for the games against the dodgers?" She asked. Much to her mother's regret 15- year old Tasha was a total daddy's girl and loved Baseball as much as he did. 

"Yea. Listen I talked to your Mom and she said you could come to the games this week if you wanted to. Aunt Evenlyn is going to be here so you'll sit with her." He said as he stood closing the box. 

"Yes! I'll go pack!" She said running back up the stairs. 

"You just made her whole week." Rachel said from the doorway. 

"I miss her." He said. 

"She's on summer break right now, if you want she can go back to San Diego with you for a month or two. You have mostly home games right?" She asked 

"Yea. And we have a couple breaks coming to and the All-Star." He said. 

"While she's at the game i'll pack some of her stuff and send it with the cubbie to." 

"Thank you Rach." He said 

"She's the only thing we did right." She said with a smile as she went up the stairs. A few minutes later Tasha came flying down the stairs. 

"Mom just told me I get to go with you for two months!" Tasha said as they left the house and got into the car he was using while there, the last one he hadn't shipped back yet. 

"Yep! And you'll be with me for All-Star and everything!" He said as they pulled out. He paused at the end of the drive and looked at the house that used to be his home. His phone buzzing broke him out of the sad thoughts. 

"Says text from Ginny, is that Ginny Baker?" She asked handing him his phone. 

"Yes it is." He said checking it and sending a reply before he pulled out. 

"I tired to fight a boy at school who said Ginny needed to leave." 

"You know the rules Punk, no fighting." He said with a smirk. 

"I said almost." She said has he drove back to Dodgers statudium. 

A little bit later they made it to the lstatudim, as soon as they entered the locker area. Mike could hear them all making remarks about Ginny's apperenace on Jimmy Kimmel. He noticed Evenlyn coming down the hall so he nodded toward Tasha. 

"Hey Tasha! I dindt know you were coming today!" Evenlyn said hugging the girl.

"Mom is letting me come stay with dad for 2 months!" Tasha said excited. 

"We'll have to go shopping! Now you wanna go to the suite or down in the stands." 

"Suite tonight. I don't have my jersey" she said as she hugged Mike and followed Evelyn out. He made his way into the locker room, he quickly dressed in his uniform. And listened to them all talk, his mind going back to the conversation he had had with Rachel earlier that day. when he had practically begged her to take him back just to find out she was marring the guy she had cheated on him with. He glanced at the picture of Tasha he always hung up in his locker, she was the only thing besides baseball in his life. Other then her, all he had was this team of idiots. He heard another remark about Ginny and then two of the guys started to fight. 

"Enough! Enough! I'm so tired of this crap.I'm gonna be a 30-something retiree soon. Hell of a lot sooner than I'd like. Love of my life is getting remarried, too. So besides Tasha I have no family.And you bickering idiots is all I have to show for it! 

Our manager's in trouble, guys. Hmm? He could get canned any day. This is the same guy who takes the blame when we lose, when it's us who plays Hacky Sack with the baseball. 

Yeah, same guy who didn't just convince Stubbs' ex not to sell their honeymoon pictures to a tabloid. He bought 'em, all to protect his own player. Is Ginny getting us more attention? Huh? Yeah, she is, man. Which sucks, 'cause we're losing in front of sold-out crowds. I gave my life to this game! 

Ugh. So I got a radical idea, mooks. Hear me out here. How about we start winning in front of sold-out crowds? How about we start winning for Al and his job? How about you start winning for your captain, too? We're gonna shock the world. And yeah, we're gonna do it with a pretty girl in the dugout. Yeah, pretty girl, who, by the way, works a hell of a lot harder than you lazy losers! 

So maybe... ...we all start working as hard as her. Maybe we start acting like a team instead of a bunch of spoiled brats.Then maybe I'll feel lucky that you guys are all I have. Lucky to be a Padre.For every last flickering minute of my damn career." Mike said as he stared at the guys, who were surprised by his outburst. 

That night after the game, he went out with the team to celebrate the win. While Tasha was hanging out with Evenlyn. He stayed for a while but once Ginny started dancing with some of the guys he left. He was on his way to get Tasha when he seen Ginny's agent Amelia sitting at the hotel bar by herself. He was about to apporach her when Al came up to him. 

"Lawson, you got time to go over some stuff?" Al asked. 

"Sure." Mike said following him out of the lobby. 

A couple hours later he made his way to his hotel room where Evenlyn had Tasha. He walked in surprised to see Ginny laying across his bed, his daughter and Evenlyn right next to her. All three were glued to the TV. 

"Hi daddy!" Tasha said not looking up from the screen. He waved at them as he heard toward the bathroom, grabbing some of his stuff out of his bag as he went. When he came out of the shower, Evenlyn was gone and the TV on sports center. Ginny and Tasha were now on the couch looking at something. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked tossing his dirty clothes in a near by bag. 

"Ginny's telling me about how she played baseball all the way through high school and how to get the coaches to notice me." Tasha said her eyes shining with happiness as he sit down on the other side of her. 

"So what's the secret baker?" He asked. 

"Trick pitches. How do you think I got into the majors with a 80 miles fast ball." Ginny said with a smirk. 

"Your pretty looks baker." He said as Ginny turned her attention back to Tasha and he listened to them talk baseball. Maybe his nights wouldn't be as lonely as he thought.


End file.
